nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GameZone1/Corrupted Mutations
Me and my friend DarkTree came up with this silly idea while we were playing Nuclear Throne. Corrupted Mutations are mutations that can only be obtained while the player has a cursed weapon. Their names are corruptions and misspellings of non-Ultra Mutations, and some of the mutations are direct upgrades to certain normal mutations, though never the one the mutation's name is based on. Most of the Corrupted Mutations' in-game descriptions are one word and generally not very descriptive, ranging from terms that vaguely describe what the mutation does, to not describing the mutation's effects at all. *'Bone Arrow' ("Dart") Similar to the Impact Wrists mutation, killing an enemy with any melee weapon except for the Jackhammer has a 40% chance to make the enemy's corpse dart in the direction the melee weapon was swung, dealing 20 damage to any enemy or prop in its path, and rebounding off the wall it hits at a very high speed. Can be combined with Impact Wrists to double the damage it deals while darting and make the rebounding corpse also very deadly. The sound of bones being crushed can be heard when this mutation is triggered. *'Gamer Gut' ("Tag") Hovering your crosshair over an enemy "tags" them, increasing the damage they take from all sources by 50%, and makes bolt weapons with the Bolt Marrow mutation home exclusively towards them. If their corpse hits another enemy, they will be tagged and suffer the same effects. The Bone Arrow mutation's effect will not occur on tagged enemies, and the Impact Wrists mutation will also not affect tagged enemies. Enemies can only be tagged again 10 seconds after a tagged enemy dies without tagging another enemy. *'Plutonium Mind' ("... Huh.") A corrupted version of Throne Butt. This mutation cannot be obtained if the player already has Throne Butt, and vice-versa. **'Fish:' Fish will dart towards the crosshair, similar to the Bone Arrow mutation. This has a 3 second cooldown. **'Crystal:' Crystal's shield will form on top of player's crosshair instead of herself. Crystal can still move while the shield is active, though none of her weapons can be fired. Combining this with her Juggernaut Ultra Mutation will allow the shield to be dragged around to some extent. **'Eyes:' Eye's Special will create a large explosion reflecting all projectiles back, dealing no damage to the player, and stunning all enemies within the explosion for 1.5 seconds. Has a 10 second cooldown. **'Melting:' The radius and damage of Melting's special blood explosions is doubled, but only the corpse closest to Melting will explode. Corpses and destroyed props caught in the blood explosion, however, will explode after a 0.5 second delay, as will the corpses and props caught within that blood explosion, and so on. **'Rogue:' Instead of her Portal Strike creating a line of big explosions, it creates a cluster of many small explosions within a large radius over the cursor. **'Characters not listed here:' Haven't thought of anything for them yet. *'Shotgun Shoes' ("Blam") Movement speed is increased to twice as much as one would get with the Extra Feet mutation. Can stack with Extra Feet for dangerously fast speed. If one selects this mutation as Fish, rolling without the Throne Butt mutation will create the sound of a Shotgun firing, while rolling with Throne Butt will sound like an Auto Flame Shotgun firing. *'Tiger Fingers' ("Risky") All weapons except for melee weapons have their damage reduced to 60%. Killing an enemy with a melee weapon or the Gamma Guts mutation will proc the "Tiger effect", increasing the damage of all non-melee weapons by 3x for 4 seconds, based on their normal damage values. Repeatedly killing enemies with melee weapons will extend the duration. Once the effect wears off, the damage of all non-melee weapons is decreased to 40%, the damage of all melee weapons is decreased to 80%, and the player's movement speed is decreased to 75% for 7 seconds, and there's a 5 second cooldown before the effect can be procced again. Triggering the effect and extending it will create tiger roar sound effects. Clearly not done here. If you have any ideas (not just for new mutations, could just be improvements for ones already here) or just want to comment on this stuff, leave, well, a comment. Category:Blog posts